


Stiles Winchester stories

by moroo1234



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Derek, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Stiles and Derek get caught by Stiles's dads</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Teen wolf/Supernatural story!  
> Hope you like it.

It was another regular day in Beacon Hills,well,depend on what you call regular.

"Babe" said Derek Hale,

"What?" Stiles Winchester stopped kissing his boyfriend's neck,

"Maybe we shouldn't-"

"Shouldn't do this? Derek,my dads aren't home and I'm ready"

"No you're not." They heard a rough voice,

"Shit!Pop!" Stiles saw his father,Dean Winchester,a retired hunter,standing in the door next the his dad,a fallen angel,Castiel.

"Language Stiles!" said Cas,

"And who is that 'friend' of yours?is he staying for dinner or was your face enough for him!?" Dean was angry,and you DO NOT wanna deal with an angry Winchester.

"Actually sir,I'm sorry but I have to go...Stiles,I'll see you tomorrow" Derek planted a kiss on Stiles's cheek and hurried to the door,

"He seem like a nice guy" Stiles heard his dad says,

"Nice?!" Dean was still angry "he tried to have Intercourse with our seventeen year old son,on our couch!"

"I know what s-"

"DO NOT SAY THAT WORD OR I SWEAR" Dean yelled,

"Dean!" Cas warned,

"You guys are so embarrassing!" Derek was Stiles first boyfriend,

at first he didn't believe it,why would a hot mature werewolf who can get any girl he wants,choose a seventeen year old teenager,son to an angel and a hunter who's gonna kill him when he finds out,

"So,are you gonna invite him for dinner?" Cas's voice woke him from his thoughts,

"After what happened?no way!I have lucky if he won't dump me!"

Dean face softened "Stiles,if you think I'm gonna let you get hurt by this man,you're wrong,I'm gonna call your uncle Sammy and we're gonna teach what is the Winchester family charm"

"Dad!no!Scott still has nightmares from when you and uncle Sam went to tell him why he didn't need to steal my juice box!"

"I remember that,you were so adorable" Cas imagined Seven year old Stiles,running to his pop,crying about his best friend,Scott,stealing his juice box at school.

"Invite him for dinner or your forbidden to meet with him" said Dean

Stiles couldn't believe it "forbidden?!no one even says this word anymore!"

"What your father is trying to say Stiles,is that you need to invite for dinner,we want to meet hin and get to know him,and if you don't want you don't have to but you're pop as you know him will go to his house and he will threaten him" said Cas

"Ugh,fine!" Stiles ran to his room before this conversation could get even more embarrassing

The next day he was walking with Scott to school

"So your dads caught you on the couch?" Scott was trying not to laugh at his best friend,

"Dude!Derek was literally ready to run any second!I haven't talked to him since then!"

"Speaking of the devil" said Scott,

Stiles lift his head to see Derek leaning on a wall,

"Stiles,baby!" Derek yelled to moment he saw Stiles,

"I'll see you in class" Scott left them,

"I am so sorry about yesterday please don't leave me because I have a maniac hunter dad and a surprisingly calm angel dad" Stiles says almost immediately

"Stiles It's ok,we were kissing in their house,they had a right to be angry"

Stiles took a big breath "They want you to come for dinner a-and they're gonna ask you so many questions and my dad said he's gonna forbidden us from meeting if you won't come and-"

"When should I come?" Stiles was shocked to hear his boyfriend saying that

"six...you know the address,I-I need to go to class" Stiles ran to class,leaving Derek alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek meets Stiles's parents(And maybe uncle)

As the clock got closer to the hour six,  
Stiles stood in front of the mirror trying to find a nice outfit for his boyfriend,  
“What are you doing?” He heard the voice of uncle, Sam Winchester, the younger yet taller and calmer brother out of the two brothers.  
“Hi uncle Sammy, they invited you to know my boyfriend don't they?” Stiles laughed  
“Actually and very surprisingly no, your pop told me and I had to meet him”  
Stiles sighed, of course his overprotective uncle would do this.  
“So, I did a little research....really Stiles? A Hale?”  
The Hales were a powerful werewolf family combined by the strange uncle Peter, the nephew and his boyfriend-Derek, and the little sister who as for right now was traveling in africa-Cora.  
“Come on uncle Sammy, please don't tell pop” Stiles literally begged  
“I won't tell him, but what about Cas, your angelic father? Or when it'll be a full moon next week and he'll try to kill you! Stiles you're my nephew and I want the best for you” Said Sam  
“I can take care of myself, really, beside, pop told me about Madison”  
Sam cringed to the sound of his ex girlfriend who was a werewolf herself,  
“Look, what I'm trying to say is that I'm worried about you, and aunt Charlie might like it because of whatever dorky thing you two haves but it's my duty to take care of you” said Sam,  
Stiles took a deep breath and hugged Sam “thanks uncle Sammy”  
“Now, you look wonderful and handsome, like your uncle, so why don't we get downstairs to meet that werewolf boyfriend of yours?”  
At six o'clock exactly they heard a knock on the door,  
“Derek, right?” asked Cas “come in, we are all here”  
“I'm sorry if this sounds a little rude but...we?” Asked Derek  
“My two dads and uncle, you are lucky that my uncle Bobby and aunt Charlie is not here.” They heard Stiles,  
“Oh, well, It's nice to meet you” Derek was dressed in a black shirt and jeans, holding a pie in one hand, reaching to shake Sam's hand with the other one,  
“You already know my father, you know, the man who yelled at you”  
“Hey! I had the right”  
“Dean!” Cas warned,  
“I brought pie, Stiles told me you like pie” said Derek, calmly  
“Pie won't help. But I'll take it.”  
Stiles laughed at his father, he always loved pie so much and Stiles remembered when he was seven and his pop took him to his favorite diner to eat the best pie in the world.  
Dinner went fine, well expect from when he touched Derek leg and Derek looked like a tomato,  
Then they sat in the living room and from there it all went wrong.  
“So, uh, Derek, before my brother says something mean, do you have a job?” asked Sam  
“I, uh, I decided to make my hobby and I work as a mechanic while I'm studying psychology” even tho he was a human, Stiles could feel Derek getting more nervous by the seconds, he was even more nervous than him.  
“Dean loves cars!he's driving some old impala that I think he loves more than he loves me” Castiel laughed  
“It's my baby Cas,” Dean said,  
“Thanks pop, love you too” Stiles said and everyone laughed,  
“Wait,” said Derek “do you mean '67 Chevrolet Impala?”  
“My baby. I got her from my dad and one day if stiles behave he's gonna get her” Dean said proudly,  
“Ew” Stiles cringed his nose “an old car with a smell of old people? No thank you”  
“It's a classic!” Said both Dean and Derek  
“Oh My God I'm dating my father.” shocked Stiles passed his look from Derek to Dean and back,  
Cas laughed “it's not so bad, your dad is adorable”  
“IT'S LIKE CALLING DEREK DADDY” Stiles tells,  
Derek blushed, like, you-are-dead i-am-so-embarrassed blush  
“Did you ever? Like, did that?” asked Sam  
“God no we didn't even had sex yet!” Stiles could see signs of relief on Dean's face  
“Yeah, I'm gonna go now before you spill anything else that make your father want to kill me even more.”  
“I'm sorry, Der.” Stiles kissed Derek “I'll make it up to you later”  
“I heard that!” Yelled Dean,  
“It was really nice of you to invite me, thank you Mr and Mr Winchester and it was really nice to meet you Mr Winchester” he turned to Sam  
“Please, call me Sam” said Sam with a smile,  
“And you can Call me Cas”  
“It's Mr. Winchester for you” growled Dean,  
“Dad!” Half-yelled Stiles,  
“It's OK, I had a nice evening, but I need to go home before you could say anything else, also, someone needs to keep Peter from killing Isaac”  
“I'll walk you to the door” said Stiles,  
“I'll walk you two” Dean tried to get up but Cas grabbed his arm,  
“Who is Isaac?does he have a son? I knew it! I told you Cas!”  
“I can't believe I fell in love with you” Castiel shook his head,  
“Isaac is the boy Derek took into his home after we found out about his dead abusive dad, Peter is his weirdo uncle that creeps us all”  
“Oh.” Was all Dean could say, Derek had a big heart, be took in Isaac and cared for him like a father, at least that's what stiles says and Derek of course denied it.  
“You see Dean?” Said Cas “that is so nice of him, next time he'll come for dinner tell him to bring Isaac too, I'd like to meet my future grandson.”


	3. Chapter 3

The day after dinner, Stiles was sitting in school with Lydia Martin and Isaac Lahey,

"So I heard your dad hates Derek" said Isaac,

"Who told you that?" asked Stiles,

"Derek."

"Well," said Stiles "my pop, Dean, hates Derek, but my dad, Castiel, loves him"

"Your dads are scary, his pop always thought me and Stiles should date" said Lydia,

"I was in love with you for, like, ten years!" Said Stiles,

"What are we talking about?" Asked Erica who just joined the conversation,

"Derek had dinner with Stiles's dads" Isaac answered,

"Batman! Why didn't you tell me? How did it go?" She asked,

"It was a disaster" said Lydia,

"It wasn't a disaster! just a really awkward evening" said Stiles,

"Sure, whatever you say" said Isaac, everyone nodded in agreement,

"Unbelievable." Said Stiles, 

 

After school, Stiles packed his stuff and went to Derek's place,

"Hey Peter" Stiles said as he walked in,

"Ah, young Stilinski, Derek won't tell me how the dinner went yesterday" said Peter,

"Seriously? Don't you guys have a life of your own?!" Said Stiles,

"They have" Derek walked down the stairs "but they prefer to get involved with ours"

"Hey" Stiles kissed Derek "my dads loved you"

"No they don't, your father want to skin me alive" said Derek,

"Yeah, ok, the angel father loves you, the hunter wants your head on his wall"

"How.. nice" said Derek,

"So, your dad is a hunter?" asked Peter,

"Yes"

"And..you date a werewolf, and your best friend and most friends are werewolves" Said Peter,

"Yes?"

"You're screwed nephew" Peter laughed,

"Hey Peter, why don't you go and give us a minute alone" said Derek,

 

Peter sighed but walked out of the door,

"So, your dads.." Derek started,

"I don't care about them Derek, it's you that I love not them"

"You..you love me?" Said Derek

 

Stiles realized what he said and couldn't even talk,

"Well, I love you too Stiles.." said Derek,

"You do?" The surprised boy asked.

"Yeah" Derek leaned toward Stiles and kissed him, minutes after that, the door was broken and everything was a mess,

"Derek!! Help!" yelled Stiles,

"Stiles!" Derek tried to run but was stopped by one of the goons,

"It's me that you want! Leave him alone!!" He yelled, but they were already gone,

Derek took put his phone and dialed an unknowen number,

 

"Hello?" Said the voice,

"Mr Winchester..it's Derek, can we meet? We need to talk and it's not for the phone"

"Wha- Derek did something happened to Stiles?" asked Dean,

"Can I come?" said Derek, he wasn't gonna tell them that their son was kidnapped in the phone,

"You have five minutes to be on my doorstep." Dean hung up,

four minutes after, Derek knocked on the Winchester's family door,

"Derek- you're bleeding! is something wrong?" asked Cas,

Dean took one look at the man and said "Where is my son?"

"Dean-" 

"It's Mr Winchester for you! now where the hell is my son!?" Dean yelled,

"He was kidnapped, some creatures who wanted to hurt me."

Dean's face turned pale, he looked at Cas who in return looked at him back with a scared look,

"Dean," Cas said "I think it's for us to get back from retirement and kill the son of a bitch who kidnapped our son."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not his life.

Stiles sat in the corner, he was bruised and scared and alone.  
"What are you?" Stiles decided to try to talk to the creature, it was weird, full with tattoos on his skin.

The creature didn't answer, he turned to Stiles and smiled, Stiles got scared and tried to get himself into the corner,

The weird creature got on one knee and raised his hand, he smiled to the sound of Stiles's whimper and put his hand on Stiles's head,

When Stiles woke up he was in a bed, not in his bed, but someone else's.

He heard the sound of screaming and decided to check downstairs,

"I'm gonna get you!" he heard a familiar voice,

"Daddy!" a small girl run into Stiles's hands,

"Daddy?" Stiles repeated the word, questioning it.

"Good morning handsome" he saw the smiling face of Derek Hale coming toward him,

"I- wait, handsome?" one moment Stiles was in an abandoned basement, now he was in an unfamiliar home, with his boyfriend.

"You came back from work yesterday so Rose and I thought we could let maybe sleep some more"

"Rose?" is that the girl who called Stiles daddy?

"Our daughter, Stiles are you ok? Maybe we shouldn't go to your parents today, I'm sure your mother will understand"

Mother?

"What- mother? I don't have a mom, I have two dads, Dean and Castiel?"

"Your father's name is John and your mother's name is Claudia" said Derek,

"Where is Scott. I want Scott!" Stiles knew Scott will understand, he always did.

"I'll call him" said Derek, he smiled but something in his eyes told Stiles that everything is wrong,

Half an hour later. Scott entered the bedroom where Stiles sat and tried to avoid his apparently husband and daughter

"Scotty! Finally, please tell me this is all a dream"

"Stiles, are you ok? Derek told me you're acting weird" Scott face looked the same as Derek's, without the smile but the same thing in the eyes.

"This is not Derek. I'm not married, I don't have a daughter, I have to dads! A hunter and an angle! Can't you use your alpha powers or something?" after Stiles said that, Scott's expression became confused,

"My what powers?"

"Your alpha powers!"

"Oh," Scott laughed "I know you said the movie we saw didn't have that effect on you but I think you were wrong"

"What movie?" Stiles didn't remember any movie, he didn't remember anything.

"Teen Wolf." said Scott,

"And what about Lydia? Allison? Erica? God I even miss Isaac and Jackson" Stiles held his head in his hand, it was all so confusing and weird.

"Are you sure you're ok? Stiles, me and Allison broke up, like, six years ago, she's married to Jackson, and you and Lydia never made it, I mean, I know you had a crush on her but she never noticed you, she's married to some congress dude"

"And Isaac? Erica? Boyd?" Stiles wanted to know the answer, but he was too scared, but he had to know.

"Who?" Scott looked at Stiles like he was going crazy,

"Isaac Lahey? Erica Reyes? Vernon Boyd? You know them! Don't pretend"

Scott's mouth turned into a little "Oh."

"Stiles," Scott sat on the bed "Erica ran away of this town as soon as school ended, Boyd.. I don't even know, and Isaac... Stiles' Isaac killed himself when we were in high school, don't you remember?" (Author's note: I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY Isaac is my favorite character but I had to :( )

"He-he killed himself?"

"Yeah, his father was abusing him and.. I guess that after his brother died he had enough and..-"

"NO!" Stiles yelled "Stop talking! Stop! Just.. stop."

"Stiles?" Derek stood at the door, he looked like he ran "I heard you screaming, is everything ok?"

Stiles curled into a ball and started crying,

"Stiles.." Scott tried without success "I told him about Isaac Lahey"

"Stiles, you never knew Isaac, why are you acting like this?" asked Derek,

"Get out. Both of you, GET OUT!" Stiles yelled, Derek and Scott exchanged looks but eventually left,

Stiles laid in bed and thought, is this all a scam to make Stiles suffer?

He remembered his dad talking once about this creatures

They are humanoid creatures with tattooed skin that prefer to live in large ruins with a lot of places to hide..

He and uncle Sam were attacked once by one of them,

uncle Sam said they can poison their victims with a touch.

He tried to remember the name but couldn't.

God, how didn't he thought about it?

A Djinn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SORRY ABOUT ISAAC  
> Isaac Lahey is an eternal puppy who should be protected at all costs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something went wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It was a long time since I wrote a chapter, hope you like it!

The Winchester house was full of people, Derek called the pack, Dean called Sam, and Cas called Gabriel.  
"So, wait a minute, all of you, you're werewolves?!" Dean said,

"Uh, well," Allison said "I'm a hunter"

"and I'm a banshee"

"Scott!?" Dean yelled,

"I'm the alpha.. sorry Mr Winchester.." Scott said,

"Dean" Sam said "the most important thing right now is to save Stiles, so let's focus on that."

"Gabe, can you find out where is he?" Cas asked,

"I can't feel anything.." Gabe said,

"You felt something, Gabriel, what did you feel?!" Dean asked,

"Dean- "

"Either you tell me now or I'm gonna make you tell me!" Dean held Gabriel from his shirt "my son is in danger!"

"He's in pain, I don't know what's doing that to him but he's suffering."

"We can try pick up his scent" Isaac suggested,

"Then what are we waiting for? I'll bring stuff from his room"

Cas ran back to his son's room and brought some of Stiles's stuff,

"Why do I get his shoe?" Isaac asked as he held the shoe,

"Isaac!" both Scott and Derek said,

"Okay okay" 

"What now?" Cas asked,

"Now we go and look" Scott said,

Meanwhile, in dreamland, Stiles laid on his side, his back turned to the door, he tried to avoid whoever it was in the living room, it wasn't his husband, and he didn't have a daughter.

Stiles had a boyfriend, he had two dads, and he knew his dads will come and save him, 

"Stiles?" Derek stood at the entrance "I know you can hear me, I brought you food."

Stiles sat on the bed "Derek, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

Stiles took a deep breath and said "Are you real? are you- all of this.. is it real?"

"I knew this would happen," Derek sat next to Stiles,

"It's not real, is it?" Stiles said

Derek scooted over and sat next to his 'husband' "It's real if you want it to be.. just let it be real.."

"I love you, I really do, and our daughter..but this, all of this stuff.. is not my life Derek." 

"But this is what you wanted, this is better than everything you had, your parents are alive, your best friend is ok, you have a child, you have me." Derek said, his eyes was shining with tears,

"I need to go back to the real world." Stiles "can you tell me how?"

"I can't let you do that." Derek pulled Stiles's hand "I won't let you ruin everything!"

"Derek.."

"Stiles," Stiles heard a voice calling him, 

"Who is it?" Stiles turned his head and looked for the source of the voice,

"It's too late." Derek stood and walked out of the room,

"Derek wait!" Stiles ran out of the room, but no one was there, he was all alone,

"Stiles, get back to us" Stiles heard the voice again,

"Who is that?!" Stiles yelled, he felt a hand pulling him and turned his head to see his father,

"Open your eyes, Stiles." Dean said

"Dad?"

"Open your eyes, Stiles, please." Dean begged,

Stiles closed his eyes, he felt himself lying on the ground, when he opened his eyes, he was back at the warehouse, his dads from each side, Derek too.

"Dad" Stiles cried, he pulled Dean's hand close to his chest and cried,

"It's ok, baby boy, were here" Cas said as he patted his son's head,

"I'm scared" Stiles cried "please don't leave me"

"Stiles, breath with me" Dean squeezed his son's hand,

"I- I - I though I lost you"

"You really think we'll ever leave you?" Dean grinned,

"We should take him home" Cas said,

"Can you get up kiddo?" Dean asked,

"Y-yeah" Stiles got up, when he got up he saw a familiar face,

"Stiles- " Derek said,

"Don't get close to me." Stiles yelled, Derek reached out and touched his hand which made Stiles jump and yell,

"It's me, Derek.. Stiles, please- "

"Get away from me!" Stiles clung to Dean's side,

"I'm sorry, Derek," Cas said "We'll make sure to call you as soon as we know what happened"

Dean held Stiles's hand and walked him outside, to where everyone was waiting,

"Isaac?" Stiles said when he first saw the boy standing between Scott and Lydia,

It wasn't long until Stiles ran and jumped onto Isaac's hands, wrapping him into a big hug "I though I lost you" Stiles's voice cracked,

"I-I'm here" Isaac said,

"I know, I know, it's just- I- can we go home?" Stiles turned to his dads,

"Stiles- " Scott started to say but Stiles stopped him,

"Don't."

"Let's go Stiles" Dean said,

Stiles flashed one more smile to Isaac before going back to his dads, leaving the pack alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Stiles' dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again,  
> I am!  
> JK  
> I am SO SO sorry for not updating, I'm terrible at writing stories with multiple chapters and so I wrote only stories with one chapter,  
> But I decided to update this stories, and I'll try to keep updating it since I have time now,  
> And you know why I have time? because I graduated from high school!  
> I have two months before I go to the army(in my country everyone has to go to the army for at least two years by the law)  
> But I graduated high school so I'm just excited  
> Also, I promise my writing style has gotten so much better

It's been a month since Stiles came back, he hasn't talked to anyone but Isaac.  
"We can try Allison" Isaac said, he was laying on the bed while Stiles looked at his clothes.

"Allison wasn't in my dream" Stiles said,

"It's a really stupid dream"

Stiles sighed "I know.. it's just.. uncle Sam told me that djinns shows you what you really want..and-"

"And in your dream Scott wasn't a werewolf, that you and Derek are married and that I killed myself, I know." Isaac completed the sentence.

"Don't sass with me, Isaac."

Isaac laughed "You told your dads yet?"

"I don't know how I can tell that my dream is to have a mom and a dad and not my two dads who raised me since I was three." Stiles said,

"Ok," Isaac said "just relax.. I mean, you'll have to tell them in the end, but you don't have to do it right now"

"Thanks, Zac." Stiles got up again "So, shirts?"

"I like the red one"

"Good."  
The next day was Stiles' first day back at school, Dean and Cas wanted to give their son the time he needed, they told the principle that they had a family emergency.

"You can stay home if you're not ready." Cas said,

"I'm sure everyone will understand." Dean added,

"I'm fine, Isaac is probably waiting outside with his car" Stiles said, he took his backpack and walked to the door,

"Hey, kid," Dean called him "maybe you should invite Scott to dinner? Maybe Derek?"

"I have to go" Stiles ignored him and ran outside,

Isaac stood in front of his car, waiting for Stiles,

"Took you long enough" he said,

"Shut up" Stiles walked past Isaac and got into the car.

It was recess when he saw Scott for the first time, his dad told him that at first Scott came everyday but eventually gave up.

"Stiles!" Scott called him, he ran to his friend but was stopped by Isaac,

"Scott," Isaac said with a warning tone "remember what Derek told you?"

"I don't care! Stiles, you're my brother! Nothing could change that!" Scott yelled,

"Scott!" Lydia yelled "stop."

"You're gonna hurt him." Isaac said,

"He ran away." Scott said, Isaac looked over his shoulder and saw that Stiles wasn't there anymore.  
"I'll take him, go find him." Lydia said, Isaac released Scott and ran into the school,

"Stiles?!" Isaac yelled "Stiles!"

Isaac stopped when he heard a small sob from the supply closet, he opened the door and found Stiles sitting on the floor, he closed the door and sat next to him.

"I'm a terrible friend" Stiles wiped a tear from his cheek,

"Don't you dare say something like that, the only reason my dad is now in jail is because of you."

"I took him to the woods, Isaac. I made him go with me because of that stupid body!"

"It's not your fault." Isaac said,

"Yes, it is!" Stiles snapped "I made him go with me, and now my wish is that he'll stay normal."

"It's not your wish, you have to tell someone..tell Lydia, and Allison." Isaac said,

"I can't..."

"Yes you can. Allison and Lydia weren't in that dream, and they won't tell anyone.. Stiles, please." Isaac begged,

Stiles sighed "Fine."

"Do you want me to go get them? We still have ten more minutes until class is over"

"Can we just sit here?" Stiles asked,

"Yes, of course." Isaac sat next to Stiles, he wrapped his arms around him and let him put his head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I thought you killed yourself" Stiles whispered,

"In your dream they didn't save me..but you still cared about me." Isaac said,

Stiles scooted closer to Isaac and held his shirt for comfort.  
Ten minutes later the bell ring, Isaac was afraid to get up, Stiles looked so comfortable.

"I'll go get Allison and Lydia, are you gonna be ok?" Isaac asked,

"Yes, of course, I'll stay here"

Isaac took off his jacket on put it on the young boy's shoulders before leaving to find the girls, he eventually found them in the schoolyard, standing and talking,

"Isaac!" Lydia yelled as she saw him,

"I was just looking for you" Isaac said "Stiles needs to talk to you"

"Us?" Allison asked "why?'

"I can't answer for him.. just follow me" Isaac didn't wait for an answer, he started walking, the girls followed him,

"So where's Stiles exactly?' Lydia asked,

"Here." Isaac opened the closet to reveal Stiles, sitting on the floor, with Isaac's jacket around his shoulders.

"Stiles.." Allison knelt next to him,

"I'm sorry.." Stiles cried "I'm sorry.."

"We should go before, we only have two hours left, I can skip them, we can drive to the coffee house" Lydia offered,

"It's a good place to talk" Isaac said,

"Then let's go," Allison said "Stiles, honey, can you get up?"

"Yes, of course.." Stiles got up, he handed Isaac his jacket but the boy told him to keep it.  
They left school and drove to Beacon Hills coffee, the place where all people go to drink the best coffee ever.

"So what happened?" Lydia wasted no time,

"I... had a dream.. while I was kidnapped.." Stiles admitted,

"Your dad told us the djinn put you in a nightmare." Allison said,

"Yes, in my dream.. I was married to Derek, we had a little girl" Stiles told her,

"Wait, isn't that what you always wanted?" Lydia wondered,

"Yes.. but then..it turned out Scott wasn't a werewolf anymore, you and Scott broke up, you married Jackson" he told Allison "and you married some weird congressman." he told Lydia,

"Wow, weird." Allison said,

"Tell them the rest." Isaac said,

"I...well, in the dream, Erica ran away, Boyd was MIA and Isaac..he killed himself because of his dad."

"Oh."

Lydia stopped her cup in mid-air and put it back down "Did you tell your dads?" she asked,

"In my dream... I had a mom and a dad. Claudia and John, they were my parents before Dean and Castiel adopted me."

"Oh god," Allison said "Stiles.."

"I made Scott become a werewolf, and now I regret it, I killed Isaac, I made my dads disappear."  
"It's not your fault, Stiles, we talked about it." Isaac said,

"He's right, Stiles." Lydia said "This is not your fault, it's a nightmare, not a dream."

"How am I suppose to tell my dads I want my biological parents back? It'll hurt them!" Stiles said,

"You ask them to sit with you, and you tell them everything." Lydia explained.

"And Scott?" Stiles asked, he noticed Isaac, Allison and Isaac exchanged looks before talking,

"Scott walks around like a kicked puppy." Lydia said "he's so worried about you, he calls your dads everyday to ask them if you're ok."

"He is?" Stiles questioned,

"He won't stop texting me to check if you're ok, and that I need to make sure you're eating and taking your adderall." Isaac added,

"God," Stiles put his head on the table "I'm a terrible friend."

"I'm sure he'll understand." Allison put her hand over Stiles' hand.

"I wanna go home." Stiles said,

"I'll take him," Isaac said, he took his car keys and helped Stiles get up.

They drove home quietly, Stiles was lost in his thought, what if he didn't take Scott to the woods, would it all be the same? What if his parents would still be alive? Would he be the same Stiles?

"We're here." Isaac woke him from his thoughts,

"Thank you" Stiles said,

"And Stiles.." Isaac said before Stiles got out of the car "it's gonna be ok, I promise."


End file.
